


心接近2

by SawyLULI



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyLULI/pseuds/SawyLULI





	心接近2

周疏扉一觉睡醒已经是下午，室友全部来齐了，连着校园网正在开黑呢。周疏扉起来，揉了揉眼睛试图清醒过来。

“我的妈啊周疏扉你终于醒了！快快快给我们点个外卖！我手机在那边充电呢！”室友看着电脑冲周疏扉叫。

“哦……要吃什么啊？”周疏扉下床，打开了室友的手机，接着打开美●外卖，随便划拉了几下页面。

“有人有人！我狙他了！”室友喊着，“叫鸡！叫了个鸡！今晚吃鸡！”

周疏扉给这三个沉迷游戏的室友叫了三份鸡，接着进厕所洗了把脸。

“晚上有事吗？”周疏扉出来问几个人。

“我被打了我被打了！在后面在后面！”

“有车来了！快走快走！”

“我狙了！走走走！”

尽管是没人理他，周疏扉也从这三个人的表现知道今晚上应该是没什么事了。周疏扉坐到床上，给父亲发了条问候的信息，然后关闭手机。

打着游戏的室友突然回头过来问周疏扉：“诶周疏扉！刚你床上掉了张名片，看着好高大上啊你从哪儿来的？”

周疏扉听了一愣：“什么名片？”

“那张黑色的名片！那个什么……萧老板。”

周疏扉一惊，急忙起身翻找萧闻渝的名片，却发现它已经不在床上。

“我名片呢？”周疏扉问。

“给你收桌子上了。”

周疏扉从床上下来，看到那张名片规规整整的放在桌子上。周疏扉觉得奇怪，又说不出哪里奇怪，“是不是有其他人进过我们宿舍啊？”

“你丢东西了？”

“没有，就问一下。”周疏扉含糊其辞，把萧闻渝的名片收进了笔筒里，打开手机查看消息。

周父回了一个好字，再就是嘱咐他照顾好自己云云的话，周疏扉心安下来，把手机丢到了一旁。刚把手机丢下，它就响了起来。周疏扉一撇，一个陌生号码，还是本地号码。周疏扉想了半天也没想起会是谁，也就接通起来。

“喂？”

“周疏扉？”男人特有的低沉声线想起来，“是我，萧闻渝。今天晚上有时间么？”

周疏扉趁着室友都在打游戏，悄悄去了阳台把门给关上。

“萧老板……怎么了？”周疏扉问。

那边萧闻渝沉默了一下，接着开口道：“昨天晚上的事……”

周疏扉一听耳朵都热起来了，“昨天晚上没事！”

“……”萧闻渝沉默片刻，说道，“我想补偿你。”

周疏扉听得云里雾里，“啊？什么？”

“昨天晚上我不该这么对你的，毕竟是第一次见。而且……昨晚之前你还是个处。”

“好了好了老板你别再说了……”周疏扉赶紧打断萧闻渝，“我不需要你补偿我，你给了我二十万我已经很感谢你了。这件事你情我愿的，谈不上什么补偿。”

“但你昨晚哭了。”萧闻渝还在说，“哭得还很厉害，我以为我弄伤你了。”

屁股还在痛倒是真的。不过周疏扉也没有说出来，他还在推脱：“其实没什么事，过几天就好了。真的不麻烦了萧老板。”

“好吧，我直说了。我有点想你。”萧闻渝说。

周疏扉一呛，“萧老板……我不是专业陪睡，我只是……”

“二十万。”

“好。你说地方。”

萧闻渝没想到周疏扉答应的这么快，也是愣了一下，随即回答：“到我家来。你在哪里，我让司机过去接你。”

“我在○○大学男生宿舍，又是晚上吗……”周疏扉问道。

“我只有晚上才有时间。九点左右。”萧闻渝回答，“你吃东西了吗？”

经过萧闻渝这么一提醒，周疏扉肚子的确开始叫起来，他弱弱地回答：“没有……”

“那我让人送点东西给你。”

“不用了，我去食堂随便吃点就好了。”周疏扉赶紧拒绝。

“……好。晚上来接你。”说完，萧闻渝挂掉了电话。周疏扉收好手机，也不知道自己心里怎么想的，竟然答应了萧闻渝的要求。

“我一定是疯了……”周疏扉喃喃自语，从阳台回了寝室。室友还在因为被人爆头隔着屏幕骂人家爹妈，周疏扉打了声招呼便出门去了。

周疏扉到食堂去随便吃了点东西，感觉到比平常更多的目光看着自己，弄得周疏扉十分不自在。他迅速吃完了东西，起身离开去了图书馆。

周疏扉平时没事就喜欢往图书馆跑，周疏扉一呆能呆一天。这里很安静，也没什么人过多关注你，只有认真读书的人群。

周疏扉随便拿了本《镜花缘》，坐到窗户边开始消磨时间。周疏扉只要眼睛一看上了书，就能把时间忘记。他从下午五点一直坐到八点十分，外面的天变了个颜色，他都没抬起头来看一眼。直到他的手机在裤兜里震动起来。周疏扉掏出电话，也没看是谁打来的，悄悄的接通：“你好？”

“请问是周疏扉周先生吗？我是萧总裁的私人驾驶，请问您现在在什么地方？”

周疏扉想起来今晚上答应了萧闻渝的事，连忙起身把书还了，一边说道：“抱歉抱歉，我现在在图书馆，我马上出来。”

“好的，我就在图书馆门口，您一出来就能看见。”

周疏扉赶紧下了图书馆二楼，一出门看见门口停着一辆黑色宾利，低调庄重。司机看到周疏扉出来，便下车来给他开了后座的车门。

“上车吧，周先生。”司机说道。周疏扉点点头，极其忐忑的上了车。司机关好车门，也坐进了车里，开始发动。不一会儿车就动起来，顺着图书馆前面那条路开出了校区。

周疏扉看着外面的景色快速后退，渐渐的上了远离市区路上去了。周疏扉心里一紧，心想该不会是什么拐卖人口的人贩子吧。不一会儿，周疏扉看见一幢别墅出现在视野里，司机把车开进别墅地下的车库里，招呼他下车。

车外早已经站好了一名四十多岁的保姆，穿着黑色上衣，白色半身围裙，朝周疏扉鞠躬。

“周先生是吗？请跟着我来。”

保姆一转身，带着周疏扉上了车库的楼梯，到了别墅里头。

这简直比昨晚上的酒店套房还要豪华！周疏扉眼睛都要掉下来了，但还是勉强保持着礼貌，没有喧哗出声。保姆把他领到房间门前，替他打开了门，让周疏扉走进去。

房间装潢高雅，简约大气。对面的一扇巨大落地窗能够看见外面的风景，一张大床摆在房间正中，看着简介又舒适。

“周先生如果饿了，餐厅在一楼。房间里有浴室，也有换洗的衣物。”保姆说完，关了门离开。

周疏扉走到窗前，看着别墅后面暗下来的树林，顿时觉得萧闻渝这个人品味真是高雅，这跟自己老家里的树林完全不一样。周疏扉转过身来，往那张大床走去。

周疏扉坐在床上，柔软的触感让周疏扉觉得十分有趣。

“好软的床……”周疏扉躺了上去，享受着现在这份美好。周疏扉掏出手机，看了一眼时间，“啊……已经八点半了。洗澡去吧。”

周疏扉弹起来，进了浴室去洗澡。萧闻渝家的浴缸可比酒店里的大多了，周疏扉忍不住奢侈了一回——开热水灌满了浴缸，自己脱了衣服坐进去。

“哇啊……好舒服……”周疏扉感叹道，“怎么这么好啊……”

周疏扉把脸浸在热水里，水雾熏得他的脸有些泛红。周疏扉的意识都有些迷糊了，他眯着眼睛，半睡不睡。突然迷糊中，听到了外面门开的声音，接着是衣服摩擦声，脚步声，离浴室越来越近。

浴室的门被打开，萧闻渝穿着一件藏蓝色衬衫，挽起袖子走了进来。他看见周疏扉泡在浴缸里昏昏欲睡，便坐在浴缸沿上，伸手轻轻碰了碰周疏扉被泡得通红温热的脸颊。

“唔？”萧闻渝的手很冰，把周疏扉的意识拉了一些回来，他睁开眼睛看见萧闻渝坐在浴缸边上，手还在自己脸上停留。

“困了？”萧闻渝问他。

周疏扉摇摇头，轻轻回答：“有些晕……”

萧闻渝起身打开通风，将浴室里的水雾都抽走，浴室里的温度一下子降了下来，没有先前那么热了。

“你要洗澡吗？我让你……”

“不用。你泡着吧。”萧闻渝解开衬衫纽扣，当着周疏扉的面脱下来扔到地上，接着他解开皮带，竟然是把裤子也脱了下来。

周疏扉看得眼睛都直了，他就看着萧闻渝只穿着一条内裤，朝他走过来。

“你……你不脱掉吗？”周疏扉问。

“你来帮我？”萧闻渝则是盯着他，弯唇笑道。

周疏扉的脸已经很红，实在看不出来有什么颜色的变化。

萧闻渝站在了周疏扉面前，伸手捞起他的胳膊，让他的手覆盖在了自己的胯间。周疏扉手上的水打湿了萧闻渝的内裤，勾勒出里面那巨物的形状。周疏扉咽了咽口水，抬头看着萧闻渝询问他的意思。

“帮我脱掉。”萧闻渝一抬下巴，命令周疏扉。

周疏扉起身，跪在了浴缸里，双手扒着萧闻渝的内裤边，慢慢一点一点往下拉，萧闻渝瘫软的阴茎出现在周疏扉眼前。周疏扉忍着害羞，帮萧闻渝把内裤脱下来，扔在了一旁，萧闻渝抓着他的手握住自己的肉柱。周疏扉感觉到手里的东西在突突地跳着，脸上的温度一下子提高了许多。

“紧张什么，你不是见过么。”萧闻渝笑着周疏扉的紧张，牵着他的手开始套弄自己的分身。

周疏扉看着萧闻渝的阴茎在自己手里逐渐充血膨胀，变得越来越大，男性特有的气味充斥着周疏扉的鼻腔，让他忍不住生出了一些屈服感来。他失神迷离地张开嘴，包裹住了萧闻渝的顶端。萧闻渝吃惊于周疏扉的主动，心里也有些兴奋。

周疏扉迟钝地吞吐着萧闻渝的肉柱，手捏住根部开始撸动，眼神迷离地看着萧闻渝的脸。萧闻渝松开抓着周疏扉的手，转而放在他头上，慢慢抚摸着。周疏扉想将萧闻渝的阴茎全部吞下，却只能一次又一次引起他的不适，萧闻渝先是享受着周疏扉口腔里的紧致，接着就阻止了他。

“别这样做，会伤到你。用舌头舔，由上到下。”萧闻渝引导着他。周疏扉听话的伸出舌头，把嘴里那根肉棒从龟头到睾丸全部舔了一遍，萧闻渝舒服地发出一声叹息。周疏扉尽力收起牙齿不碰到萧闻渝，嘴张开到极致吞吃着肉柱，吞不下去的津液顺着嘴角流出来，落得萧闻渝的阴茎上全是周疏扉的唾液。

萧闻渝从周疏扉嘴里抽出阴茎，俯身和他接吻。周疏扉的口腔里充满了萧闻渝的味道，让萧闻渝有一种莫名的爽快。萧闻渝的舌尖试探着周疏扉，想要和他唇舌交缠。周疏扉不懂得怎么回应他，只是张开嘴任凭萧闻渝掠夺，让他把自己吻得喘不过气来。

萧闻渝见他快要窒息的样子觉得有趣，亲了亲他的鼻尖，带着些许笑意说：“小笨蛋……用鼻子换气啊……”

“哈啊……嗯……”周疏扉在萧闻渝脸上蹭了蹭，有些讨好的意味。

萧闻渝轻笑着，伸手轻捏周疏扉的耳垂，再一次吻了上去。周疏扉听了萧闻渝的话，学着用鼻子换气，舌头被萧闻渝追逐着交缠，湿热的鼻息撒在了周疏扉的脸上。周疏扉抬起双手搂住了萧闻渝，拉近了两人接吻的距离。萧闻渝的手在周疏扉光滑的背上抚摸，慢慢地向下滑，摸到了那个一开一合的小穴，周疏扉的身体缩了一下，搂紧了萧闻渝的脖子。

萧闻渝的手转到前面来，握住了周疏扉逐渐坚挺的阴茎，离开了周疏扉亲吻着的嘴唇，沿着脖子慢慢向下，停在了胸前。萧闻渝的舌头挑逗着周疏扉的乳头，激得周疏扉惊叫一声。萧闻渝手里套弄着周疏扉的阴茎，另一只手从周疏扉腿间伸到后穴，用力揉搓着。

“啊……哈啊……嗯……”

萧闻渝舔舐着周疏扉粉色的乳尖，时不时还用牙齿轻咬。周疏扉的双手扶着萧闻渝的肩膀，低着头喘息，眼里包满了泪水。萧闻渝似是觉得这个姿势太累，松开了周疏扉的身体，扶着他让他躺在了浴缸里，自己也跨进去，把周疏扉禁锢在身下。周疏扉的脑袋支撑在浴缸边缘，歪着头半眯着眼睛望着萧闻渝，脸颊通红。

萧闻渝俯下身来，在周疏扉的唇上轻啄一口，接着便含住了周疏扉胸前的乳珠，惹得周疏扉又一阵呻吟。周疏扉的双手搂着萧闻渝的肩膀，仰着脸享受萧闻渝带给他的快乐，呻吟慢慢从他嘴里漏出，逐渐变了味道。

萧闻渝的手继续套弄着周疏扉的肉柱，借着浴缸里的热水，一下一下按着周疏扉的龟头。周疏扉双眼失神，感受着身下的酥麻，全身发软。

“嗯……老板……”

“舒服么？”萧闻渝在周疏扉的耳边轻声问。

周疏扉迷糊的点点头。

“说话。”萧闻渝又说道。

“……舒……服……嗯……”

萧闻渝握着周疏扉肉柱的手速度越来越快，周疏扉的身体渐渐受不了这样剧烈的快感，挺起腰摁住了萧闻渝在自己身下作乱的手，却只是搭在上面并没用力。

最后在萧闻渝的抚慰下，周疏扉射了出来，精液沾满了萧闻渝的手。萧闻渝借着浴缸里的水，洗掉了手上的污浊，接着站起来离开浴缸，把周疏扉抱起来，随手抓了一张浴巾包住他的身体，离开了浴室。

周疏扉被萧闻渝抱在怀里，感受着他强有力的臂膀，接着他被轻柔的放在了柔软的床上。萧闻渝又亲了亲他的鼻子，然后就分开周疏扉的双腿，挤进他腿间，手掌揉搓着周疏扉的穴口。周疏扉紧张的抓着身下的浴巾，双目紧闭，羞于去看萧闻渝的动作。

“别害羞宝贝……”萧闻渝柔声哄他，接着拉开床头的抽屉，把里面的东西全部倒了出来。周疏扉偏头睁开眼睛看了一下，一床的情趣用品静静的躺着，等着萧闻渝挑选。

“你用过这些东西吗？嗯？”萧闻渝舔舐着周疏扉的耳廓，问他。

周疏扉哼叫着摇头，眼泪已经打湿了睫毛，模样看着就让人血脉贲张。萧闻渝继续在他耳边轻轻说：“没用过……没事，我来教你怎么用。”

萧闻渝拿起了一个跳蛋，打开开关，放在了周疏扉的乳首处。

“唔啊！”周疏扉的身体弹起来，乳头处密麻的感觉刺激着他的大脑，让他的身体更加敏感。

“怎么样……舒服么……”萧闻渝看着周疏扉的表情觉得可爱，忍不住问他 。

周疏扉咬着自己的手指，艰难的点头。萧闻渝拉起周疏扉的手，让他自己拿着跳蛋按摩自己的乳头，他则拿了一根假阴茎，涂满了润滑液后抵在周疏扉穴口，慢慢地捅开了周疏扉的身体。

“咿啊！啊……嗯！”周疏扉一手拿着跳蛋摁在自己乳首，另一只手则去抓萧闻渝的手。萧闻渝握住他找来的手，俯身亲吻了一下手背，然后拿着假阴茎继续往周疏扉身体里戳。

冰凉的润滑液渗进周疏扉的身体，让周疏扉觉得自己的身体好像掉进了冰窟一样，和萧闻渝温热的手掌形成了强烈对比，被萧闻渝按住的手紧紧抓着被单，双腿蜷起跨在萧闻渝腰间。萧闻渝低头去亲吻着周疏扉大腿根部里面敏感的皮肤，在周疏扉的腿根部留下一个又一个红印，拿着假阴茎的手慢慢推动，假阴茎在周疏扉的身体里一退一进，仿佛真的阴茎在他身体里作乱一般。

“啊……嗯……老板……好冰啊……呜……”

“一会儿就热了，乖。”萧闻渝哄着他，又亲了一下他的大腿根部。

萧闻渝松开了拿着假阴茎的手，抓着周疏扉的手臂把他拽起来。假阴茎因为这个动作进的更深，周疏扉的身体一阵颤抖。萧闻渝又去安慰似的亲吻了一下周疏扉的眼睑，然后帮他翻了个身，双腿跪在床上，高抬起吞吃着假阴茎的屁股，腰部下沉弯出一条优美的曲线。

周疏扉的肉柱颤颤巍巍又硬起来，周疏扉伸手去摸，抓着自己的分身一下一下开始安慰自己，另一只手则被自己咬着。

萧闻渝拍了拍周疏扉的大腿，然后抓住深埋在周疏扉身体里的那根假阴茎，开始抽插起来。润滑液混合着肠液顺着周疏扉的腿流下，屁股随着假阴茎的抽插一前一后耸动。

萧闻渝不知道哪里来的耐心，一下一下的把控着假阴茎在周疏扉穴内横冲直撞。周疏扉安慰着自己的分身，穴内紧紧绞着假阴茎，冰凉的润滑液已经被周疏扉的肠道捂得湿热，萧闻渝一抽插就噗呲一响，惹得周疏扉耳朵发红。

“舒服么？嗯？”萧闻渝问着意识逐渐消散的周疏扉。

“哈啊……嗯……舒服……啊……”

“是我操得舒服还是这个东西操得舒服？”

“啊……你……你舒服……嗯……”

周疏扉迷迷糊糊听见萧闻渝在问自己，也不知道自己回答了什么，只按照自己的内心所想全部告诉了萧闻渝。

“那要不要我操你？”

“要……要……啊……”

“要不要？嗯？”萧闻渝狠狠把假阴茎往周疏扉身体里捅，沉声问他。

“要……要你……啊……轻些……”周疏扉哭着叫喊，眼泪已经落了下来。

萧闻渝听到周疏扉的回答，抽出了他身体里那根东西，从那一堆情趣用品里拿出一个避孕套撕开套上，接着套弄了几下自己的肉柱，对准周疏扉还没闭合的穴口戳了进去。

萧闻渝的尺寸比假道具大上那么一点儿，周疏扉适应了假阴茎的穴口有些费力的吞下萧闻渝身下那根凶器。萧闻渝挺着腰，捅进了周疏扉身体的最深处，待到全部进去了以后，萧闻渝扶着周疏扉的屁股，笑着说道：“真棒……全部进去了……舒不舒服？”

周疏扉张着嘴，意识混乱到说不出话来，只能嗯嗯啊啊地回答。萧闻渝把周疏扉大开的双腿顶得更开，伸手摁住周疏扉的脑袋，开始了大力抽插。

“呜！哈啊！啊！老板……别……轻点！”

周疏扉套弄着自己的阴茎速度越来越快，随着萧闻渝顶撞在自己的前列腺处，周疏扉哭着又射了自己一手。

“已经两次了啊……你怎么这么敏感……嗯？”萧闻渝笑着低头，轻啄他的蝴蝶骨，身下的力度不减。

“啊……慢点……求你慢……嗯！哈啊……别……呜啊……好舒服……”

周疏扉胡乱叫着，不知道自己在说什么危险的词语。这些词语进了萧闻渝的耳朵，又让他挺动腰的力度狠了起来。周疏扉的屁股已经被萧闻渝撞得通红，高潮过后的身体更加敏感，萧闻渝给予他的快感在他身体上更加激烈。

“啊！老板……停下！哈啊！不要……呜……好疼……”

萧闻渝早已经操红了眼，周疏扉的求饶越是软弱萧闻渝就越是兴奋，他也顾不上周疏扉的身体能不能承受住自己的顶撞，只管把自己一下一下的送进周疏扉的身体里，感受着周疏扉痉挛吮吸着他阴茎的肉穴。

萧闻渝死死摁住周疏扉的脑袋，另一只手则摁住他的腰部，更加凶狠的挺动着腰，肉体撞击的声音越来越大，周疏扉的哭声也越来越大。

萧闻渝终于开始喘气，最后抽插几下后紧紧的扣住周疏扉的腰，射进了周疏扉身体最深处。萧闻渝停止了攻势，周疏扉得以喘气，大口呼吸着空气。萧闻渝从周疏扉身体里抽出，避孕套顶端填满了白色的浊液。萧闻渝轻轻一推周疏扉的身体，将他推倒在床上，取下避孕套打了个结，扔在了周疏扉小腹上。接着他俯身去吻周疏扉，和他交换了一个绵长深情的吻。

两个人都喘着气，萧闻渝趴在周疏扉身体上，周疏扉伸手搂住萧闻渝的背，在他耳边轻轻叫他的名字。

“闻渝……”

萧闻渝身体一僵，抬起头来看着面色绯红，眼睛湿润的周疏扉，不敢相信地说：“你叫我什么……你再喊一次？”

周疏扉捧着萧闻渝的脸，轻吻了一下他的额头，笑着再一次喊他：“闻渝……”

萧闻渝把脸埋进周疏扉的颈间，湿热的呼吸喷洒在周疏扉颈侧的皮肤上，周疏扉觉得痒，便轻笑道：“哈哈……好痒啊……”

“累吗？”萧闻渝问他。

“有点……”

“那睡觉吧……”

“好……”

萧闻渝抱起周疏扉，掀开了被他压在身下的被子盖在两人身上。周疏扉伸手搂着萧闻渝的脖子，萧闻渝双手环抱着周疏扉纤细的腰肢，两个人相拥而眠。


End file.
